


Hospital Visits

by sapphiclabvibes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Kosmo is there, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: How can you be lonely when you're surrounded by people?





	Hospital Visits

Lance’s hospital room was almost never empty. There was always some member of his family running in and out or one of his fellow paladins is visiting him. He loved his friends and he missed his family while he was in space, but the one person he wanted to see never showed up.

“Uncle Lance! Look what I drew!”

He looked up from his book to see his nephew standing beside his bed. Sylvio was holding up a drawing of the red and blue lions flying through space. Lance beamed at the little boy.

“That looks amazing, Sylvio.” He took the picture and placed it on the bedside table. “I’ll add it to my collection.”

“Okay, son,” Lance’s sister-in-law, Lisa, said, standing and reaching for the little boy’s hand. “It’s time to go home and cook dinner. Say goodbye to Lance.”

“Bye Uncle Lance.” 

Sylvio jumped on the bed to give him a hug. Lance held his nephew close to him for as long as he could. 

After a few moments the little boy slid off the bed and followed his mother out the door. Lance turned his attention back to his book. His eyes wandered over the page but his brain wasn’t comprehending any of the words. His mind wandered to what his fellow paladins were doing. Hunk was probably catching up with Shay, telling her about all the adventures he’d had since they’d seen each other last. He imagined Pidge, Allura, and Shiro working with Sam on the Atlas. Lance couldn’t even begin to think about what Keith was doing. Or who he was with.

He was jarred from his thoughts by a knock at his door. He looked up to see Keith standing in his doorway. His hands were buried in the pockets of his Garrison sweatshirt. Kosmo was standing behind him, tail wagging.

“The wolf wanted to see you,” Keith muttered, cheeks red and eyes downcast.

Kosmo disappeared from behind Keith and reappeared on the bed. Lance smiled and scratched the wolf behind the ears.

“So how are you?” Keith asked. He had stepped a little farther into the room but his eyes stayed fixed on the floor.

“I’m good, Keith,” Lance replied. “I was wondering when you were gonna stop by.”

Keith finally looked up, eyes slightly wide. “I didn’t think you wanted me to. I thought you and Allura…” He trailed off and turned his gaze back to the floor.

“There’s nothing with me and Allura.”

Keith froze and Lance stopped petting Kosmo.

“But before the battle I heard Veronica say-”

“Never base your assumption on what Veronica says,” Lance interrupted. “She says whatever pops into her head. And even if Allura did feel something for me, I’ve moved on.”

Lance watched as Keith took a few steps forward. His breath caught in his throat as the older boy stopped just short of his bed. Lance couldn’t remember the last time the two of them were this close. He took the opportunity to study Keith’s face. There was the large scar that served as a permanent reminder of his battle with Kuron, but he had smaller scars too. There was one on his upper lip and another running from his hairline to his eyebrow. For a moment, Lance wondered how he got those.

Keith reached out and cupped Lance’s cheek in his hand. The Cuban boy smiled and leaned into his touch. To his surprise, tears started flowing down Keith’s face

“I was fighting for you,” he said, struggling to get the words out. “During the battle, all I could think about was having to go on with my life without you. I was fighting for you.”

Lance grabbed his arms and pulled him into his bed. It was designed for one person, so Keith ended up lying on top of him, face buried in his fellow paladin’s neck. His tears were flowing freely now, dropping from his eyes to land on Lance’s golden skin. Lance just held him as he cried.

“You don’t have to fight anymore,” Lance said in his softest voice. “I’m here. We’re both here. We both survived. It’s going to be okay.” He smoothed the taller boy’s hair and peppered light kisses against his forehead. 

They laid like that for hours, not talking or making any noise. Eventually Keith fell asleep with his head on the Cuban boy’s chest. Lance just laid there and held him while he slept. 

“I fucking knew it,” someone said from the doorway.

Lance jumped and looked toward the voice. Veronica stood there, arms crossed and a smug smile on her face.

“What do you want?” Lance didn’t dare speak above a harsh whisper for fear of waking Keith.

Veronica stepped in and sat in a chair next to the bed. “So, I’m guessing you two are a thing now?”

Lance couldn’t help but blush. He looked down at Keith’s peaceful face. “Yeah, I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is shitty i'm kinda bad at writing fluff oops :/ constructive criticism is appreciate


End file.
